


Useful For Something

by LordryuTJ



Series: King of Fuckers [5]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Bad Ending, Bondage, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, KOF XIII, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: The recklessness of the Sneering Blaze had ultimately begun the downward spiral of Those From The Past - now he's been left to their hands, ripe for punishment...





	Useful For Something

Ash nearly retched on the cock of his ancestor as it settled with the entire length of flesh flowing down his windpipe, bulging noticeably against the lightly-stretching collar that was forced around his neck. Bound with his hands behind his back, all he could do at the moment was groan with utter discontent as he was face-fucked to kingdom come.

Hard to say for some that this apparent punishment was undeserved – Saiki certainly thought it was _exactly_ what the French pyrokinetic deserved, for all in his plan that meant nothing in the end. From the growing smirk of sinister satisfaction growing as his cock wiggled around in the tight passage of the young Crimson's throat, it was almost as if his presumption about the human's potential in his 'oral talents' was being proven right.

Some could say it was more than he anticipated.

The sensation in Saiki's loins picked up quite suddenly – the withdrawal of his ten-inch member from between Ash's lips seemed a moment too late, as his cock experienced the surfacing the first splatter of his load spurting down Ash's throat partway in his exit, and continued following a couple seconds of reprieve, squirting globs of impure white straight into Ash's panting mouth for what almost felt like a full minute.

As he settled from his shaky orgasm, Saiki brought his hand lightly around the throat of his descendant – just enough to bring a pinch of anguish alongside annoyance across Ash's face. The white-haired master admitted, "You're as useful as I expected. Perhaps _too_ useful for my liking..."

"His talents are beyond what anyone expected, master." Handling the sharp and binding strings around Ash's wrists, Botan looked on from the side, intrigued with the messy results of the personal experiment. She crouched to meet eye-to-eye with the Frenchman. "Anything to say, slave?"

Ash had to swallow the cum resting on his tongue in order to respond. "At this point, I would've gotten off easy if you were to kill me," he said with passive aggression on his lips.

"Don't try to hide your true feelings," Botan retorted, cupping Ash's chin within her hand.

It certainly seemed impossible to do so with how he was positioned, with the blush across his face resting on an impressive shade of red. What also proved as an indicator of what he truly felt, was his inferior seven-inch cock poking through the zipper of his red trousers, throbbing as it stood as a fully-fueled erection that already started to flow with clear pre-cum.

Botan giggled sadistically, with further intrigue. "I'll admit, it's cute to see you like this."

With the advantage of Ash's current inability to act physically, the thread-bearer took it upon herself to start teasing the newly-enslaved young man. She nudged his lips against the side of his length and gave very light kisses, intending to try and make him beg for her to suck him off.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the feeling was beyond overwhelming, as Ash's cock twitched with even more aggression before leaking and spurting with his own flood of cum. His eyes shut and his bottom lip bitten down by his teeth, his muffled feminine moans echoed as the only sound heard for a moment, throughout the dark room, as his cumshot began to puddle at the feet of Saiki.

And so it would seem, this was his life from now on. To be used by Those to their cold hearts' content.


End file.
